


Cold Cover

by LePetitMonstre



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Dinobot has feathers, Eggpreg, F/M, Pregnancy, She/Her Dinobot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: A free-writing snippet about a robot dromaeosaur mama-to-be just doing dromaeosaur things.
Relationships: Dinobot/Rattrap
Kudos: 7





	Cold Cover

Dinobot huffed through her nose, blowing steam into the frosty air. The weather made her glad to have a covering of feathers. She puffed them out slightly and settled back on her haunches, trying to catch as much of her own body heat as possible. She should be back on the Axalon, but she didn't really want to be. Worse yet, she wasn't quite sure why. Her room ought to be a good enough nesting site; warm and private. But instincts refused to cooperate, and so she was here. Out in the cold just trying to get some time alone.

Perhaps it was the Maximals' concern over her that drove her away. It seemed someone was always 'checking in' on the gravid dromaeosaur. The medic she could tolerate on a professional level. Even her brood's hyperactive little sire might not be so annoying, considering his genetics were involved. - Who was she kidding? He specialized in aggravating her on a good day. - But the cheetah and Primal and the hawk had no business fussing about her so much. Didn't they know strange company only made parturition more nerve-wracking than it already was? Of course they didn't. They weren't carriers.

No, this spot would have to be good enough. Over the past few hours she had added branches pulled off their trees on top of the pine boughs still connected to their native trunk. The result was a little shelter. Cold still seeped up from the frozen earth and a slight breeze still found its way through the layers of pine and leaves, but it was good enough.

She shifted slightly as she scraped at the ground beneath her with her talons. Deeper earth could heat better, and a bowl shape would be best to lay her eggs and incubate them. At least until she decided to send Rattrap her coordinates. After that, it wouldn't be long before he and Rhinox would help her carry the eggs back to the Axalon. Sure, the others might want to help, but she would never allow it. If he weren't the sire, she wouldn't allow Rattrap to carry them either.


End file.
